


Marinette's Fascination

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloenette, F/F, Foot Fetish, Sexual Fantasy, Toe Wiggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Chloe bares her feet in Miss Bustier's class during a lecture on early 20th century erotic literature, Marinette can't keep her eyes off them... and starts dreaming about things much stranger than Adrien.





	Marinette's Fascination

It was a typical day in Miss Bustier's class, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng had just taken her seat next to her best friend Alya, ready for another morning of lessons. It was late in the spring, and it was an unusually warm day in Paris, but the cool breeze in the classroom made it quite pleasant indoors, and Marinette was looking forward to her favorite teacher's lecture, which today was to be centered around classic genre fiction.

“Here's hoping Chloe doesn't act too bratty today, eh, Marinette?” asked Alya, playfully smirking at her friend. “You know how much she hates these lectures on books.”

“Oh Alya, don't give Chloe such a hard time,” Marinette replied, though she was hoping Chloe wouldn't be her typical bratty self and ruin the lecture. “I think she's going to behave herself today, she did say she would try to be nicer for Miss Bustier.”

Alya nodded in agreement, knowing that even Chloe tried her best to behave herself for Miss Bustier, said to be the nicest and kindest teacher in the whole school, and who tolerated even Chloe's worst days with a smile and a friendly compliment. But it was at that moment that Chloe Bourgeois graced the room with her presence, and it seemed that today would be another 'bad' day for her. She walked into the classroom with a bit of a limp, and was quite boisterous, interrupting the first part of Miss Bustier's introduction.

“Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” shouted Chloe, who strutted over to her seat in the row in front of Marinette and Alya.

“Is something the matter, Chloe?” asked Miss Bustier, who didn't seem all that annoyed that her pupil had just interrupted her class, but did have a look of concern. However, once Miss Bustier spoke, Chloe managed to calm herself, taking in a deep breath and exhaling it out through her nose before stating her reply.

“No, no, I'm fine,” Chloe replied. She was in the mood to complain, but didn't want to burden her teacher with her problems. Instead, she calmly took her seat, though Marinette could see the blonde huffing and fidgeting as she sat down. “I'm just... dealing with a big problem is all!”

“Well, maybe we can all talk about it together?” Miss Bustier offered, trying her best to let Chloe speak her mind.

“It's a private matter,” said Chloe, and Marinette could see her classmate tapping her foot a couple times on the floor. Chloe was wearing a pair of fancy, and, from what Marinette could tell, very expensive designer sandals, which seemed to squeeze and compress the girl's long and slender feet inside the tight straps. “I'm fine now.”

“Well, okay then,” said Miss Bustier, before resuming her lecture. “Today we're going to talk about genre fiction at the turn of the century. And by that I mean the fiction written in the period around the start of the 20th century, or 1900.”

Chloe fidgeted in her chair again, and Alya whispered in Marinette's ear.

“The poor girl looks bored out of her mind already,” said Alya, in almost a mocking tone. “Bet that's what she's so upset about today.”

However, as Marinette looked at Chloe, she could see the girl wincing again, and tapping her foot on the floor a few more times. Then, Chloe reached down and began undoing the straps on her expensive new sandals, removing them and setting them aside on the floor next to her.

  
“Ugh,” grunted Chloe, who was now barefoot as she wiggled her toes and flexed her feet in an attempt to gain some relief. She began quietly ranting to herself, her feet still squirming and flexing away. “I simply must have daddy fire the idiot who recommended these shoes to me, they're the most uncomfortable things on the face of the Earth! Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!”

“Can you believe her?” Alya whispered to Marinette. “Those shoes probably cost more than my entire wardrobe put together, and she's probably just gonna throw them away.”

“Yeah, really, if I had a pair of nice shoes like that, I'd-” Marinette began to reply, but her eyes found Chloe's feet, still squirming and wiggling on the floor below. Through the gap at the bottom of their desks, Marinette had a perfect view of Chloe's bare soles, which were dangling about an inch above the ground, her big toes occasionally tapping the carpet. She'd never noticed them before, as she'd never even tried to catch a glimpse of Chloe's bare feet whenever she had the opportunity. But now, she could see them, and she found them quite fascinating.

“You'd what, Marinette?”

“I'd... I'd....” Marinette was having trouble breathing, as she continued to focus her gaze on Chloe's bare feet. Chloe had stopped squirming and flexing them for the moment, but they were still just hanging there, and as Chloe tried her best to pay attention to the lecture, Marinette was paying attention to Chloe's long, slender, smooth feet, the most beautiful pair of feet she had ever seen. Still not completely entranced by them, she had time to collect her thoughts enough to formulate an answer to Alya's question. “I'd probably sell them and use the money to buy video games!”

Alya snickered at Marinette's response, but had to agree that it would be a much better use of the money.

“Yeah, I bet you could buy like twenty games with the money those shoes cost, way better than something that's going to cut off the circulation to my toes.”

Alya turned away from Marinette and back toward Miss Bustier's lecture. Marinette tried to focus on the lecture too, but she couldn't turn her eyes away from Chloe's toes, which were now wiggling slowly.

“Some authors tried to put romance in their stories, and as societal attitudes about romance evolved, so too did the stories written about it. As you can see in the 1904 romantic novel-”

Marinette's eyes darted back and forth, from her teacher, to Chloe, to her teacher, to Chloe again, and this time, they didn't look away. Chloe's feet were so smooth, and Marinette could just imagine how soft they must be.

_No wonder her feet were hurting so much from those shoes,_ thought Marinette, her eyes continuing to remain focused on Chloe's soles.  _Feet that soft are probably super sensitive... I bet she's super ticklish too!_

For the briefest of moments, Marinette imagined herself pinning Chloe down and tickling her feet! She could only imagine how much she'd laugh, probably while insulting her as best she could through all that laughter. She'd totally deserve it, being tickled to the brink of insanity... Marinette bit her lip as she thought about it, and she felt for a brief moments the slightest of tingles in a very intimate place, which caused her to jerk upright and berate herself for having those kind of thoughts... especially about Chloe!

_What are you DOING, Marinette? You can't be getting those kinds of thoughts, especially about... Chloe..._

Marinette's eyes drifted downward again. Chloe had her left big toe on the floor now, and was pushing against it slightly, causing her long foot to flex outward. Marinette bit her lip again, and just watched as Chloe's arch flexed with every push of her toe. Chloe's arches were flawless, her sleek, slender feet the perfect shape to show them off... then, her eyes glanced to Chloe's right foot, which began tapping against the floor again. She watched Chloe's foot move up and down, up and down, her eyes following the movements of Chloe's foot as it seemingly bounced against the floor. Then, it would hang in the air for a moment, and Marinette would get the perfect glimpse of Chloe's foot suspended above the ground before it came back down again. Chloe then pressed both of her big toes against the floor, pressing them into it and flexing both her arches outward ever so slightly...

“Eee!” Marinette gave the tiniest squeak, before biting her lip hard, almost enough to make herself bleed. The squeak was loud enough to draw stares from several people in class, including Miss Bustier. _Oh no, oh no! Everyone's going to see what I'm staring at and then I'm busted!_

“Yes, Marinette, I know, we're about to discuss some of the erotic literature from this time period,” said Miss Bustier. “I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable, but I'll try my best to keep the subject matter appropriate for an educational setting.”

“It's all right, Marinette, no need to be embarrassed,” snickered Alya, playfully elbowing her friend. “It's just literary history, it's not like Miss Bustier's going to be reading from any of the books.”

“Geez, Dupain-Cheng, you're such a lightweight,” remarked Chloe, laughing and huffing at Marinette. “What's the matter, mommy and daddy never teach you about the birds and the bees?”

“Now Chloe, that's enough,” said Miss Bustier, in a stern but friendly tone of voice. “I don't want anyone feeling uncomfortable about discussing this material.”

“It's all right, Miss Bustier, I'm... I'm okay with it,” said Marinette, swallowing nervously. She was relieved that no one had caught her staring at Chloe's feet, but still found herself quite uncomfortable, unsure if she'd be able to keep herself from looking at them again. “You can continue.”

As Miss Bustier began the next part of her lecture, Marinette did her best to try and focus and listen. The lecture wasn't all that saucy, but some of the material in the books she described was a bit sensual in nature, and the class occasionally snickered as a particularly naughty passage was discussed. Chloe just rolled her eyes and huffed whenever the class laughed.

“Honestly,” Chloe whispered, thinking herself quite above laughing at such... vulgar things. “So immature.”

Chloe's haughty attitude drew Marinette's attention back to her for a few seconds, and out of the corner of her eye, Marinette caught a glimpse of Chloe's toes, starting to wiggle and flutter again. This drew her gaze back to them, and she couldn't pull it away. Chloe's small but mobile toes were waving back and forth, bending and straightening and moving around with incredible dexterity.

_Her toes are so... so cute..._ Marinette thought, noticing how skillfully Chloe could wiggle them, each individual toe having a great amount of mobility and flexibility. She curled them in and back out, she fluttered them around almost effortlessly, almost as if she was trying to keep herself from laughing or being excited by the material. When Miss Bustier discussed a particularly erotic work of literature, Marinette could see Chloe's toes curl intensely, and reflexively felt herself curling her toes inside her shoes as well.  _Oh... oh...._

Marinette was starting to sweat, and she bit her lip again, hoping yet again that no one would notice what she was staring at. She continued to watch as Chloe's toes put on a show for her, her light pink nail polish making her toenails shimmer flawlessly whenever Marinette got a glimpse of them. They were immaculately groomed, their edges perfectly straight, with not a speck of dirt or a single imperfection.

_Chloe takes such good care of her feet... she must get a pedicure every single day... maybe two..._ Marinette started to wonder if Chloe had someone take care of her feet for her, or if, in her vanity, she did it herself just to make sure they were absolutely perfect. On the one hand, Chloe could often be so lazy, and was quick to make people work for her, but on the other hand, when she was truly motivated, she could apply herself and work quite hard at something she really wanted, and Marinette wondered if proper foot care was one of those things.  _Maybe it's both?_

Marinette looked at Chloe's toes, each individual toe moving in its own special way. They were perfectly shaped, both of Chloe's feet in complete symmetry with one another, but the longer she looked, the more unique things she found about each toe. Chloe's left big toe seemed to be able to curl in just a bit more than her right one, Chloe's right middle toe had a really cute flutter that the left one didn't... Marinette found herself sighing, wishing she could play with each and every single one of those toes but knowing Chloe would never let her anywhere near them, and would never let her live it down if she knew just how into them she was.

_She'd call me a freak for sure if she knew..._ thought Marinette.  _I... I am a freak. This is so weird...! I'm staring at Chloe's feet... I like Chloe's feet! What about Adrien? What about HIS feet? Do I even like his feet? I know I like his eyes, and his hair, and he's so sweet... and Chloe is so mean! How can I like anything about Chloe? I don't like girls at all! Do I....? Alya's kinda cute, and Chloe's... oh man.... maybe I do like girls a little bit! But I like Adrien...!_

Marinette's mind was racing. She looked over at Adrien, who was just smiling and being his usual sweet self, listening calmly to the lecture. Adrien looked back at Marinette, and she thought he could see him blush just a little bit. She blushed a lot more, and quickly turned away.

_Adrien!!! Now Adrien thinks I'm a perv because I looked at him during Miss Bustier's sexy lecture! But... but I AM a perv! I've been staring at Chloe's feet for the last twenty minutes! I'm still staring at Chloe's feet! I'm looking at them right now!_

Chloe was curling her toes again, and Marinette found herself biting her lip, even harder than she had before. She clenched her legs together... she felt... very strange. She kept staring at Chloe's feet. Chloe was flexing her arches again. Marinette wanted to scream.

“The subject matter in these books wasn't simply limited to intercourse,” Miss Bustier continued. “Fixations and fetishes were often addressed as well. Authors of the time wrote about a wide variety of sexual preferences and habits. Parts of the body that were frequently fetishized included the breasts, the hands, and the feet.”

“Wait, what?” Chloe blurted out in disbelief. “Are you seriously telling me that people were into... _feet_?”

“That's quite right, Chloe,” replied Miss Bustier. “Foot fetishism was actually quite a common subject in erotica of the time. Authors would spend entire chapters discussing the feet of their subjects.”

“That's disgusting, utterly disgusting!” Chloe shouted. “How could anyone find feet sexy? They're gross! They're dirty, they look weird, and they smell awful! I mean, my feet don't smell awful, because I have them cleaned every single day, but I bet everyone else's feet are nasty!”

“Yeah right, Chloe, I bet your feet smell the worst of anyone in here,” remarked Alya, “especially with how you've got them hanging out here right now. Put some shoes on, you're stinking up the whole room!”

The class started to laugh, with a few exceptions. Adrien, Rose, and of course Marinette didn't laugh, though Chloe's friend Sabrina gave a slight giggle and was met with an extremely furious glare from the barefoot blonde.

“For your information, I am only barefoot right now because my STUPID butler bought these shoes that are really uncomfortable!” shouted Chloe, standing up and holding her discarded sandals. “And there is no way my feet smell bad because I wash them in special oils and spray them with expensive perfume every single morning! But I bet if you took off those grody sneakers, your feet would peel the paint off the walls!”

Alya just shrugged, smiling and shrugging off Chloe's insult.

“Eh, who cares, it's not like I'm gonna be taking my shoes off any time soon,” said Alya.

“That's enough, everyone please calm down so we can continue,” said Miss Bustier, hoping to return to her lecture before Chloe and Alya started throwing their shoes at each other.

“Fine,” huffed Chloe, plopping herself back down in her seat and setting her sandals back down next to her. Marinette could tell how self-conscious Chloe had become, as she was once again tapping one of her big toes against the floor at a fairly quick pace.

“You agree with me that Chloe's feet probably smell pretty gnarly, right?” asked Alya, smirking as she elbowed Marinette.

“Um... right, they're way stinky!” Marinette replied, giggling a bit but not entirely comfortable with insulting Chloe's feet like that, even if it was Chloe. _I don't know, Alya... they look pretty clean from here..._

Marinette looked down at Chloe's feet again. They were perfectly smooth, almost to the point of shimmering, and they didn't seem to have even a speck of dirt on them. They were the cleanest, smoothest feet Marinette had ever seen, and once again, her eyes got lost in them, almost as if she was in a trance.

The lecture continued, drifting away from the subject of feet and onto the subject of same-sex relationships, particularly between young women. Marinette never thought she might be into any girls in that way, particularly since she knew she had incredibly strong feelings for Adrien, but the more she thought about it, and the more she thought about Chloe, she had trouble denying how incredibly aroused she felt at that moment. The room was starting to feel hotter, but maybe it was just her... after all, she knew her face had to be pretty red from the blush she could feel spreading across her cheeks.

_It's got to be the lecture, it's got to be just me. The air conditioning is working just fine._

But then, Marinette could see a single bead of sweat trickle down Chloe's right foot. It was small, barely noticeable, but it made her feet shimmer even more than they already were. Marinette could then feel herself sweating, a small bead going down her own forehead and onto her desk.

“Ugh,” groaned Alya, wiping her forehead. “Guess they're turning down the air conditioning a bit today. You feeling okay, Marinette?”

“Huh?” Marinette stammered, snapped out of another Chloe-related trance once again. “Oh... yeah, it's getting pretty hot in here!”

“You're blushing,” Alya remarked, reaching over to touch one of Marinette's cheeks. “This lecture's really getting to you, huh?”

“You can tell?”

“Hey, no worries,” Alya replied. “Just try not to think too hard about Adrien, got it?”

Marinette giggled nervously, and tried once again to focus on Miss Bustier. She took a deep breath, listening to her teacher's description of a pair of young women who discovered their sexuality after a visit to the beach together. Marinette thought about the beach, and found her thoughts drifting to Chloe, running through the sand, her feet kicking it up as she ran, the sand sticking to her tender soles...

“Eee...” Marinette squeaked, quietly enough that only she could hear. She took another deep breath and tried not to think about Chloe or her feet, but out of curiosity, she looked back down, wanting to see how the heat was affecting her.

Chloe's feet were sweating a bit more now, and Marinette could see them glistening in several spots on her heels and her soles. Marinette let out another squeak.

_Even though her feet are getting sweaty, I bet they don't smell bad at all,_ thought Marinette, imagining all the expensive oils and perfumes Chloe must use on them. In fact, she thought she could almost detect a faint hint of lilac, emanating from the direction of Chloe's feet. “....!!!!”

Marinette squirmed in her chair, unable to tear her eyes away from Chloe's slightly sweaty soles, watching as another bead of sweat trickled all the way down from her left big toe to her left heel, leaving a shimmering trail all the way down. She clenched her legs together, trying to force herself to think about something else, anything else...!

_I just wish I could rub them right now, just for a little while, just for a minute! They must be so soft, they're so clean, they smell so good...! So many perfumes, better than anything I could ever afford! I know she takes care of her own feet, she doesn't have anyone do it for her!_

Marinette started imagining Chloe's daily foot care routine... a litany of expensive soaps slathered on a buffing sponge, the sponge lovingly scraped across her feet, making sure all the pores were clean and not a single spot was left untouched. She imagined how Chloe must scrub inbetween her toes every single day, maybe twice a day, before picking up a bottle of expensive oil and slathering them in it, getting them all sleek and shiny, then letting the oil dry and picking up one bottle of spray perfume, giving them a good spray, picking up another bottle, repeating the process, and then a third.... then thinking about how Chloe must stand up in front of a mirror, on her tiptoes, flexing her feet and inspecting them for any remaining imperfections... and then in that typical Chloe way, saying how beautiful and smooth her feet are and how disgusting everyone else's must be in comparison.

And Marinette wished she could be the one to scrub those feet, apply that oil, and spray that perfume, before complimenting Chloe on how clean and sexy they looked. She simultaneously hated herself for that thought and felt oh so very aroused, and felt a tingling sensation going through her legs the entire time she was having her fantasy.

_I can't help it..._ Marinette thought, finally resigning to the fact that she had a thing for feet, and particularly, for Chloe's feet.  _They're beautiful and they... they turn me on. I feel so ashamed of myself!_

Marinette looked on as Chloe pressed the front of her feet against the floor, letting her heels stay up, like she was wearing a pair of invisible high-heeled shoes. She looked at Chloe's heels, just as smooth and flawless as the rest of her feet, the balls of her feet not having a single rough patch or blemish on them. Marinette knew how often Chloe wore high heels, and knew that it must take an incredible amount of care to keep them looking so smooth. She quietly complimented Chloe on her discipline.

“We'll briefly discuss the topic of domination,” said Miss Bustier, “another often scandalized subject that came up quite often in erotic literature.”

Marinette noticed that Chloe smirked slightly as Miss Bustier discussed the master-servant relationship present in these types of works, and fumed for a moment, her distaste for Chloe's personality briefly surfacing and cutting through the intensely erotic feelings she was currently having for her.

_You WOULD be into that kind of thing, Chloe,_ thought Marinette, imagining how Chloe would probably make the perfect dominatrix with her bossiness and penchant for bullying others.  _Bet you'd love to stomp on someone with those feet of yours and..._

Marinette had another thought, as she watched Chloe's toes curl yet again. She imagined herself being forced by Chloe into grooming her feet... scrubbing them, washing them, maybe even oiling them up, with Chloe hurling insults and demands all the while.

_She'd probably say something like, 'make sure you get every spot, Dupain-Cheng', and 'Don't they just look soooo good now?'_

Marinette's face had turned completely red in her thoughts, as they continued to race through her mind. She noticed more sweat trickling down Chloe's feet, and she couldn't help but imagine Chloe, after a long day of walking through the streets of Paris, coming home, slamming down her shoes, propping up her sweat-drenched feet, and...

_'Now I want you to lick off every single drop, do you understand?'_

Marinette leaned back in her chair and let out a moan, closing her eyes and for the briefest of moments imagining herself as Chloe's personal foot slave, attending to the every need of Chloe's fluttering toes, flexed soles, and smooth heels. As she closed her eyes, she could hear Miss Bustier's words, echoing in her mind and enhancing her fantasy.

“The relationship between master and servant was portrayed as one of total obedience, but in these works, which depicted the relationships as being literal, there was an undercurrent of eroticism. Authors of the time were not allowed to portray consensual relationships of this type without being shunned or censored, or even jailed, and so they had to write the relationship literally. That makes a lot of these works problematic today, but the most skillful authors managed to place hints in their work indicating that both parties did truly consent and that both master and servant were participating in a loving, fully voluntary relationship, making these some of the most groundbreaking works of literature of the early 20th century.”

And Marinette imagined, just for a moment, that instead of the cruel, heartless Chloe she knew from her time at school, Chloe had changed, and had become her friend, and maybe even more, and though Chloe could still easily pretend to be cruel and sadistic, the foot ritual was just a game... a game the two both willingly enjoyed... and that after Marinette was done grooming Chloe's feet, that Chloe placed her feet in Marinette's lap, and with a loving smile...

_'Now they're all yours, Marinette.'_

Marinette opened her eyes. Chloe's feet weren't moving much now, her big toes once again hovering about half an inch off the ground, her toes wiggling only slightly. Marinette imagined Chloe's lips meeting hers, and then her own lips meeting Chloe's feet. At that moment, Chloe pressed both her big toes into the floor again, and flexed her arches ever so slightly...

Marinette clenched her fists and her toes, and instead of biting her lip, she opened her mouth and made a quiet moan. The tingling warm sensation between her legs soon became a very wet one, and Marinette felt herself letting go completely, not realizing what she was doing until she clenched her thighs and felt undeniably sticky. She gasped, and her eyes widened, and her heart sank, and she suddenly felt cold all over.

_Oh, God._

She sat there, frozen, and felt everyone staring at her, but didn't bother to look. She dug her fingernails into her desk, scraping against it, hoping against hope that no one had seen or heard what she'd just done. She was hyperventilating quietly, but felt totally breathless. She looked at Chloe's feet again, mentally cursing herself for doing so.

It wasn't like she'd never done this before. She'd done it plenty at home, staring at those pictures of Adrien, and it had been embarassing even then, even all by herself under her sheets with her soft hands to keep herself company. All she had to do then was wash her hands and change. Her hands were fine, but she was right in the middle of class, with several more hours left in the day, and everyone already knew what she had done.

She waited for someone, anyone to say something. She waited for Chloe to look, see what had to be a massive stain between Marinette's legs, see what she was staring at, and then it was all over.

_'Oh my GOD, Dupain-Cheng, you've been staring at my feet all day? Look what you did, you FREAK! You're disgusting! I'm telling everyone! I'm telling daddy! You're finished, do you hear me? Utterly finished!'_

“I'm finished...” Marinette whimpered to herself, putting her head in her hands. She wanted to drown out the whole world, she wanted to pull out her own eyes, she wanted to be somewhere, _anywhere_ but here.

But she was here, and she was trapped, and she was finished.

“Finished with what?” asked Alya.

Marinette gasped, and looked over at her friend. She could hear Miss Bustier speaking, and then she noticed that with the exception of Alya, no one was staring at her, or even looking at her. Everyone's attention was focused on the lecture. Marinette continued to gawk, and to stare, but Alya just smirked and waited for her friend's response.

“I... um..... is the lecture almost finished?” Marinette managed to stammer out.

“I think so, Miss Bustier's giving a summary of all the sexy things we learned today.”

The two girls giggled together, and Marinette felt somewhat of a weight lifted off her... but even if no one had seen her do it, Marinette was still soaked, and she knew that someone would notice eventually, probably sooner rather than later. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, watching Chloe in particular, looking for any sign of Chloe noticing something unusual.

Then, one of Chloe's nostrils shifted slightly. Marinette could hear her sniff, and then sniff again. She blushed, fiercely. Chloe sniffed a third time, then looked around the room.

“Something smells fishy...” Chloe suddenly blurted out, looking back in Marinette and Alya's direction.

“Probably your nasty feet,” said Alya, smirking at her. “Better put those shoes back on before somebody steals them and sells them to buy a new car.”

Chloe hissed at Alya, before sniffing the air again. Marinette shifted uncomfortably, trying not to draw attention to herself.

“No... something smells really fishy.”

“Oh, that's probably my lunch,” said Nino suddenly from across the room. He held up his lunch bag. “Got some fresh tuna in here, sorry about the smell.”

“Ugh,” Chloe groaned, rolling her eyes. “Nasty, utterly nasty.”

Marinette breathed a massive sigh of relief, and soon afterward, Miss Bustier finished her lecture.

“I'm going to give everyone a quick break to stretch their legs and discuss the lecture amongst themselves, try to keep your conversations mature and related to the topic at hand and then you can all go on to your next classes.”

As everyone stood up to stretch and take a break, Marinette found her legs wobbling as she stood up. She felt even wetter than she had when she was sitting down, and totally exposed. She looked down... fortunately, there was no outside stain on her pants, but she knew that eventually, someone would notice just what she had done, and could feel a slight trickle down one of her legs, her panties unable to completely contain everything.

“Oh.... oh.... oh...”

“You okay, Marinette?” asked Alya, turning to her friend. “You look really uncomfortable, are you sure that lecture didn't get to you?”

Marinette desperately needed to go home and change, but doing that without being noticed was impossible. She needed help, and Alya could help her... but even though Alya was her best friend, and she completely trusted her, she was still unsure about telling her what had happened. How would Alya react to knowing that she'd just creamed herself thinking about Chloe's feet? Chloe, of all people!

“Alya... I.... I... the thing is... I....”

Marinette squirmed, clenching her legs together and swaying back and forth. She couldn't get the words out. She tried, but all that came out was a quiet squeak. She blushed and started to look away.

“Let me guess... you thought about Adrien too much during Miss Bustier's lecture and got all hot and bothered, huh?”

“.....!!!!! Alya!”

Marinette lunged forward and gently pressed her hand over her friend's mouth for a second before pulling back and apologizing for the sudden gesture. Alya just snickered, then laughed a bit louder, using her own hand to stifle herself quickly before wiping a tear from her eye.

“Girl, I hope you haven't been touching yourself with that hand just now,” Alya whispered playfully. “Don't worry, I'll cover for you, just hurry back, okay?”

Marinette was still in shock that her friend knew exactly what had happened... save for the small detail about it being the wrong person Marinette was all worked up about. She giggled and gave Alya a grateful smile, another wave of relief washing over her.

“Th...thanks Alya, I'll be right back, I promise...!”

Marinette made her way to the door, hoping she could get home and changed and back quick enough that no one would notice her absence. Alya was pretty good at covering for things like that, but even Alya couldn't keep everyone busy for that long.

But as Marinette left, she looked at Chloe one last time. The blonde was painfully squeezing her feet back into those shoes, and Marinette watched for a few seconds, admiring Chloe's smooth soles and heels one last time before they were once again trapped in their expensive prisons.

“What are you looking at?” snapped Chloe, glaring fiercely at Marinette. Marinette froze, but quickly composed herself long enough to give some advice.

“Maybe in the future, you should buy shoes for comfort and not because they're expensive or fancy,” said Marinette. “You can get some really comfortable shoes and not have to spend a lot of money, and then you'd have more money for... for other things, and your feet won't hurt, you know?”

Chloe stared at Marinette for a few moments, then narrowed her eyes.

“Why don't you just mind your own business, Dupain-Cheng? You're just jealous because you'd never be able to afford shoes like these even if you worked your whole life!”

“Maybe, but at least my feet don't hurt, Chloe.”

And with that, Marinette turned and left the room, leaving Chloe huffing and fuming as she finished squeezing herself back into those shoes. As she quickly made her way to the exit, she thought once more about Chloe's feet, and how even though Chloe was still mean and nasty, that didn't change the fact that she was beautiful, her feet most of all.

_Maybe one day she'll be as pretty on the inside as she is on the outside..._ thought Marinette. She still loved Adrien, and that hadn't changed, but Marinette had found out more than a few things about herself, and there was room in her mind and in her heart for more than one person. As Miss Bustier said during her lecture, the brain is an unlimited source of fantasies, and Marinette's brain had plenty of time to come up with them. 

And as Marinette exited the school and quickly made her way back home, a new fantasy was already entering her mind.

_Maybe if Chloe's feet are sore enough after school, she might let me give her a massage..._

Marinette tried to dismiss the thought, but she couldn't, and she let out a sigh.

For now, it was just a fantasy. Maybe someday... maybe today, it would be a reality.

_For both our sakes, Chloe, I hope your feet feel better soon..._


End file.
